


I found you

by Grizumirri



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, Other, something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grizumirri/pseuds/Grizumirri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nightly stalker at your service</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

In the night a black figure would visit me frequently, hungry for my flesh; He would appear just as I would fall asleep, sitting on the armchair near the foot of my bed. I’m not sure how or when did he start coming to me, but it seems that he is intrigued by me. Even now he’s sitting on that same said armchair leaning onto his palm and just looking, staring at me with those glowing red eyes.

I opened my eyes slightly as I sensed his ominous presence, and opened them fully. He smirked. “Who are you? Why do you always appear to me?” I questioned him. Finally, I got the guts to demand answers from this nightly stalker, for I had to deal with his shit for so many nights.

He stood up. I got more aware of him as he walked closer, he stayed quiet. Sitting on the edge of my bed did he finally let out his voice “You were my wife.” His fingers brushed down from my knee to my ankle through the blanket “Always, I found you and always I took you. Gender was no hindrance, nor your age.” His hand sneaked under the blanket now, caressing my thigh. I pulled the blanket up to my nose, I shook my leg in hopes that he’d let go. Instead he tightened it. “You were always so beautiful, also one of the reasons why I found you.” He chuckled, there was also a loving gaze directed at me. “Everytime when I saw you dying, I promised myself not to sought you ever again.”

He crawled above me, caging me with his limbs, face inching closer and closer to mine. Red eyes hypnotizing me, I am paralyzed. Tears streaming down from my translucent eyes.

“If I kill you, your soul will never be seen on this planet.” He whispered to my ear, moving down to lick my neck.

  
“I love you, (Name)”


	2. In another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Friendly lurker at your service

_tap tap… tap… tap…_

An uneven beat on glass came from the window near me.

“What the hell?” I thought as I turned around groggily. Hell indeed is what I saw when I turned, I wish I never had done that.

 _A figure… a figure is floating outside_ , it’s red eyes boring into mine wantonly, terrifying me to the core.

The black mass showed an evil grin at me, looking like it could devour me at any time. It licked its lips with a long tongue that it had.

I stared at it’s handsome face that was slowly beginning to reveal, but soon shook my head and immediately turned my back to it, hoping for it to leave my window and me alone. Last thing I want is to have a hot mess in my room, panting over me.

I shut my eyes, sweating bullets and shaking from fear that it was emitting, strongly.

“Open your eyes”

I heard the demonic voice whispering to my ears softly, I could feel the hot breath sending cold shivers down my spine. But it didn’t give me enough courage to open my eyes. I wanted all of this to be dream, and when I wake up it would be morning and I could go back to my boring life. Maybe then I could appreciate my life more, no matter how boring it was.

It stroked my hair and I flinched.

“What are you doing here? Who are you?” I whispered, almost crying from mixed feelings of panic and fear, eyes still shut tight.

"Nothing," it replied nonchalantly, I could almost see it shrug. “Don’t you remember me, darling? Why don’t you try opening your eyes,” it continued, it’s voice sounding more what I recognised.

I opened my eyes and stared at him. Apparently I was blinded with fear when I failed to recognise my true love’s voice. I sighed from relief and started laughing “don’t scare me like that, you twat” I punched Claude on his shoulders.

He smiled along, leaning in for a small peck.

"I love you"


End file.
